


Harry Potter requests

by jadelnate101



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Sex, Smut, anything you want - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2020-10-21 09:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20691491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadelnate101/pseuds/jadelnate101
Summary: A collection of one-shots for ANY Harry Potter character. Feel free to request! Can be smutty if you want! I promise I will get to your request as soon as I can, but please include smut, fluff or neither in your request.





	1. Detention

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are open for ANY Harry Potter characters! Your choice for smut, fluff or neither. I will do different parts to some one-shots if wanted and them most I will do is 2 people x reader.

I was sitting in Potions class not paying any attention to Professor Snape. Instead I was using my art skills and drawing him. "Miss y/l/n, what potion are we talking about?" I hesitated. "Exact-" Professor Snape started but I interrupted him. "Liquid Luck sir." He looked shock for the briefest of seconds and then went back to being emotionless. "Well, Miss y/l/n, that is correct but detention for failing to pay closer attention." I opened my mouth to argue but I knew that would be against my better interest. So I closed my mouth and nodded. "Yes sir," I whispered and bowed my head. When I looked up again his black eyes were clouded with something. Then the rest of the day passed by as I anxiously waited for my detention. At the end of Transfiguration class (my last one for the day) I went upstairs and saw y/f/n waiting for me with clothes folded over her arm. "What are you doing?" I asked her. "You have detention and seeing how you like Professor Snape, I thought I could help you grab his attention," y/f/n replied. Then she threw the clothes at me. It was a f/c tube top and jeans short shorts. "I cannot wear this he will give me detention for a month," I exclaimed. "Which is exactly what you want," y/f/n reminded you. I sighed. It was useless to try and talk sense into her so I changed, threw my Slytherin robe on and walked back to my first class. I knocked. "Enter," Professor Snape's cold voice said. So I opened the door and walked to his desk pulling the robe tighter around me. "Sir I am here for my detention," I said quietly, "What would you like me to do?" He glanced up. One look at my eyes and I looked down. "You will be scrubbing the desks, starting with mine...with no magic." So he got up and walked into a different room while I grabbed a brush and a bucket of soapy water. Then I started to scrub Snape's desk taking everything off and putting everything back once I was done. I got halfway around the room when I started to feel warm, even though the dungeons were cold. I looked to make sure he wasn't looking and I took off my emerald green robe. I placed it over a chair. I then continued to scrub the desks. "Shit," I heard the Professor mutter. I gasped and turned around. "Why in the bloody hell would you wear that to detention?" I looked down. "I'm sorry sir. It's just that my friend thought it was a good idea since I..." I trailed off. "Since you what?" "Never mind sir." "You are a natural submissive aren't you?" I shrugged. "You see Miss y/l/n, there is only one reason why I think you would wear that in a freezing cold dungeon and with only one male in the room...to grab the attention of that male. Correct? And if you lie to me you will have detention until Christmas break. I will read your mind if I have to." "Please don't sir. I will be honest. What you said was true...but it really was y/f/n's idea. Although I am the one who went along with it." I heard Professor Snape walking towards me and the swoosh of his cape. Soon he stopped right in front of me. "Now that you have my attention, what are you planning on doing with it?" "What do you mean sir?" "Look at me," he snapped. So I looked at him and I saw the same clouded look as before....I realized it was lust. "Tell me what you want," he said through gritted teeth. "You," I whispered. I will do a smutty part 2 if you want! Please comment your requests and if you want a part 2.


	2. Detention part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT! Thank you to   
Zentauriuz for requesting a part two.

"Stay here," Snape growled. Then he turned and went into another room. He came out carrying something that was long and black. When the professor was in front of me again, he held it out for me to see. It was a silk black tie. I nodded. Then Professor Snape tied it around my head and soon I couldn't see anything. He whispered a door locking spell and a soundproof one as well. Then I heard him set his wand down. Suddenly I felt cold lips kiss down my jawline and down my neck. I gasped when he hit a sensitive spot. I felt Snape smirk against my skin and then he began to suck on that sweet spot. It felt so unbelievably good that I let out a quiet moan. I was so busy feeling his lips on my neck that I didn't notice him sliding down the shorts until it was too late. He let go of my neck and put his hands underneath my ass. Snape lifted me up and set me on the edge of a desk. I heard him unzip his pants and pull them down. Soon I felt his fingers on the sensitive nub between my legs. "Y/n, you are already so wet," he said in surprise. "I want you," was all I said. Then I felt his cock replace his fingers. "Now I am going to fuck you...hard," he whispered in my ear. Immediately after those words, my professor slammed into me, buried to the hilt. I moaned quietly. "Be as loud as you want. Nobody can hear us. You are going to end up yelling my name." Then he slammed into me again. "Call me Severus," he hissed. "Severus," I moaned and then he continued pounding into me. Eventually I felt my insides tighten. I was so close. "Cum for me," Severus growled. The knot in my stomach was getting bigger and I was scared to let go. Severus suddenly hit a spot inside me that was so sensitive that I immediately let go. "SEVERUS," I yelled as I came. I heard him moan as he also came and spilled his seed inside of me. We managed to get dressed quickly afterwards. "You will have detention for wearing that, the rest of this month." "I know. I'm looking forward to it." Then I whispered the unlocking spell and walked out.


	3. True Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Seamus_Loki for this request

"Did you like your first butterbeer y/f/n?" my best friend Seamus Finnigan asked as we walked back into the Gryffindor common room. "I absolutely loved it Seamus." Then we sat down on the red sofa. After hours of talking I realized everyone had gone to bed. "I think we should go to our rooms," I told him. Then I started to get up. "Wait y/f/n!" I looked at him. "Care for a dance?" Seamus asked hopefully. I nodded. He got up and walked over to me. I linked my hands behind his neck and he gently placed his hands on my waist. We started to waltz around the common room. Seamus and I were so into our dance that we didn't realize that Professor McGonagall came in until she cleared her throat. We jumped apart. "Isn't it time you both went to bed?" she asked. "Yes Professor," I muttered, "Goodnight Seamus." "Goodnight y/f/n." Then we headed to bed. The next morning I was headed down to breakfast when a few Durmstrang students stopped in front of me. "Good morning gentlemen," I said. "Good morning Miss y/l/n. How are you doing?" Vince Lux [I had to make him up] asked. "I am doing great. What can I help you with?" "Would you be my date to the Yule Ball?" Vince asked. "Of course Mr. Lux," I responded. Then they nodded at me and walked off. I ran to the Gryffindor table. "Merlin's beard Seamus. You will not believe what just happened...Vince Lux just asked me to the Yule Ball." "That's...great," Seamus responded hesitantly. I looked at him questioningly, but dropped it. For the next two days Seamus was really acting strange around me. Then came time for the Yule Ball. I wore a red dress with golden jewelry. Vince and I were dancing the night away but when I looked over at Seamus he was glaring at us. Again I shrugged it off. The following day in potions, Seamus had another explosion. But this time he was knocked unconscious. Later when I went up to visit him, I found out that Madame Pompfry [sorry if spelt wrong] put him on sedatives. I reached out and took a hand of his a placed it in mine. "Y/f/n," Seamus moaned. I looked at him. "I-I think...love you." Then his eyes shut again. I figured I just misheard him. "Y/F/N GET OUT! HE NEEDS REST!" Madame Pompfry yelled. I quickly got out. A few weeks later Seamus was back to normal. We were in the middle of swaying to a slow song when he pulled back. "I need your help y/f/n." "With what?" I asked. "To cast the Patronus charm." "Now?" Seamus nodded and took out his wand. "Expecto Patronum," he said. All that happened was a spark. "You need a happier memory." So he stood there thinking until he looked at me. "Can you show me?" I nodded and took out my wand. "Expecto Patronum." Then a beautiful fox appeared. "Just like that. Give it another go," I encouraged Seamus. He got his wand ready. "Expecto Patronum." Then the tip of his wand glowed and soon we saw an animal. The same animal, a fox. We looked at each other. With no words exchanged, we leaned in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is what was wanted. Seamus_Loki, if you want anything different or added let me know....I encourage people to send requests!


End file.
